L'amour à Shibusen
by Ren-kami
Summary: Recueil d'OS et c'est principalement du Soul/Maka. OS 5 : Sans titre Kid/Maka
1. OS 1

**A Fleur de Toi**

_[Pour savoir où se situe ce one-shot, lisez Sombres Familles d'Evy-chan jusqu'au chapitre 5 et vous pouvez ensuite comprendre. A Fleur de Toi est la chanson de Vitaa.]_

_Soul a choisi Moka. Maka, pour tenter de l'oublier sort avec un garçon nommé Tenshi Sakuma. Malgré tout ce qu'elle fait pour elle, elle aime toujours Soul et beaucoup plus que Tenshi. Un soir, alors que son petit ami est parti à son travail, elle craque..._

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas j'ai tant de mal à vivre  
Ivre, de ce parfum si différent du tien  
Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière_

Depuis ce jour, je ne vis qu'avec ta trahison à l'esprit. Alors que je revenais à Shibusen, totalement détruite qu'Ombre est refusée de faire de moi une sorcière et de te voir chaque jour avec Moka, je l'ai rencontré. Tenshi Sakuma. Il m'aime et moi aussi mais... Il n'est pas toi et ça me fait mal d'aimer, d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_Ca fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé, de toi  
Souvent je me demande ou j'en serais, pour toi  
Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, ou tu es, qui tu aimes  
Sors de mes pensées  
J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro  
J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts  
J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force je garde au plus profond de moi,  
Tout ce que tu m'as aimé _

Ca fait un an que je l'ai rencontré. Souvent, je me demande ce que tu fais, si tu es toujours avec Moka mais je me fais mal ! J'aimerais arrêter de penser à toi mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai vendu l'appartement, racheté un portable, coupé les ponts avec mon père et mes amis, arrêter d'aller à Shibusen. Pour lui et pour mes nouveaux amis, je fais semblant d'être forte mais lorsque je suis seule... J'ai gardé au fond de moi tout mes défauts qui faisais de moi ce que j'étais auparavant.

_J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaie mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
J'essaie de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait  
Je capitule je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi _

J'essaye de t'oublier, d'aimer totalement Tenshi mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dûr, je revois souvent cette scène, lorsque tu as embrassé Moka et que tu m'as fais comprendre que tu l'aimais elle. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Tenshi multiplie les cadeaux et autres marques d'affection sensée me rendre heureuse et me faire t'oublier. Il croit que ça marche mais c'est faux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Il est si gentil avec moi. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme toi, pas autant.

_Lui, il a tenté de me consoler _

_il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé  
c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas ton goût, pour la fête, pour la nuit, pour les autres  
Pour tout ce que je hais _

Tout ce qui faisais de toi celui que j'aimais. Ton attitude, ce que tu aimais, tes mots qui me réconfortais si bien.

_Il a séché toutes tes larmes tu sais  
Il a ramassé tes pots cassés  
Et il a réglé tout tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

Tenshi m'a réconfortée, m'a aidée. Tentée de réparer mon cœur blessé. Toutes les blessures...

_Il m'aime comme un fou il me connait par cœur  
Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures  
Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur, pourquoi  
Je te respire dans ses bras  
Sors de mes pensées_

Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il m'aime, il sait reconnaître lorsque je me sens mal ou triste ou heureuse juste en me regardant alors que je n'exprime plus rien depuis. Lorsqu'il me sert dans ses bras, je m'imagine être dans les tiens. Sors de mes pensées !

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
Dis moi seulement pourquoi  
Tu me laisses comme ça  
Je veux t'oublier reprends tes rêves et disparais  
Car je veux l'aimer comme toi_

Je ne l'aime pas autant que toi. Mais j'aimerais. Alors reprends tout ce qui t'appartiens dans mon cœur et laisse moi. Oublie moi. Fais moi t'oublier. C'est ce que je veux. Je t'en supplie. J'ai si mal. Et je ne veux pas faire souffrir Tenshi. Car je veux l'aimer au lieu de toi.

Mais tu es tenace. Je pleure mais rien n'y fait. Personne n'exauce mon vœux. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde le réveil. Trois heures du matin. Tenshi travaille encore jusqu'à cinq heures. Ton visage me reviens. Celui de Moka. Nouveau coup de couteau dans mon cœur meurtris. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler. J'en ai assez. Je me lève et passe un pull au-dessus de ma robe. J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre et va sur le balcon. La ville est belle le soir avec toutes ces lumières. Je me souviens le nombre de fois où tu les avaient observé avec moi. Et un coup de plus, un ! Les larmes recommencent à couler. Je regarde en bas, facile 800 mètres me séparent du sol. Sans savoir ce que je fais, j'escalade et monte doucement sur la rambarde m'empêchant de tomber du balcon. Je glisse mais n'hurle pas. Un grand vent, une rapide descente, un arrêt rapide. Je t'ai enfin oubliée...


	2. OS 2

**Shizuka et Eichi**

En ouvrant la boîte au lettre, Maka remarqua une enveloppe différente des autres. Elle était toute bleu. Regardant à qui elle était adressé, elle vit que la lettre était pour Soul. Maka releva un sourcil de surprise. Qui pouvais bien envoyer une lettre à son ami ? Elle entra dans l'appartement.

- Soul !

- Hm ?

- Une lettre pour toi.

Son ami se leva du sofa d'un pas traînant et pris l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'il vit l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

- Pourquoi maman m'envoie une lettre ?

- Ta mère ?

- Oui. Ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas parlé, ça m'étonne qu'elle est trouvée notre adresse.

- Bin ouvre-la !

Soul s'exécuta et parcouru la lettre rapidement. Puis, il leva les yeux vers son amie.

- Ma mère veut me voir demain.

- C'est géniale. De toute façon j'ai a révisé demain donc tu pourra y aller.

- Hein ? Pas question que j'y aille seul !

_J'ai surtout pas envie que tu sois loin de moi !_

- Pourquoi ? Tu seras aussi bien seul.

- Maka !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai c'est ta mère. Je ne la connais même pas et c'est personnel. Je ne t'ai jamais emmené avec moi lorsque j'allais voir mon père.

- Rien à faire, tu viens avec moi.

- Que tu es têtu ! C'est bon, je viendrais.

Soul esquissa un sourire et la journée passa tranquillement. Le lendemain, Soul et Maka prirent la moto et filèrent alors qu'il n'était même pas 8h. Le trajet dura 3h et c'est à 11h que les deux amis arrivèrent devant une ville. Soul arrêta la moto avant d'entrer. Maka le regarda, surprise.

- Pourquoi on entre pas dans la ville ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, on s'est un peu disputé. Une chose très stupide mais j'ai un peu honte de m'être enfui pour ça. Elle ne m'a jamais contacté autrement.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère ?

- Les amis de mes parents venaient quelque fois. Je refusais toujours de les voir et encore moins leur fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'en avais peut-être peur. C'est stupide.

Il rit doucement. Maka sourit et replaça ses bras autour de la taille de Soul, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci. La jeune fille prit la parole :

- Allons-y. On verra plus tard et si ça se passe mal, on repartira.

La moto se mit de nouveau en route pour s'arrêter cette fois-ci devant une maison fleurie. Les deux amis montèrent les marches menant à l'entrée et s'arrêtèrent. La manieuse regarda son arme, attendant que celui-ci rouvre les yeux et appuis sur la sonnette. Une partie de l'esprit de Soul lui disait de s'enfuir et l'autre de se réconcilier avec sa mère. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et appuya sur la sonnette. Il sembla au garçon aux cheveux blancs qu'une éternité passa entre le moment où il avait appuyé et le moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyant.

- Soul-sama ?

- Bonjour, Miyaki-chan. Ma mère est ici ?

- Bien sur. Suivez moi.

Elle prit leur manteaux et elle les mena jusqu'à une porte. En chemin, Soul murmura à Maka :

- Miyaki est une servante. Enfin, elle est libre ici donc on peut pas vraiment appeler ça une servante.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Miyaki frappa à la porte.

- Madame, votre fils est ici avec une amie.

- Fait-les entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs atteignant ses genoux et des yeux bleu-gris. Maka eu l'impression de la connaître mais ne dis rien.

- Soul, cela faisait longtemps.

- Oui Mère. Je vous présente Maka Albarn.

- Maka-chan ?

- Shizuka-san !

Soul les regarda sans comprendre. Elles se connaissaient ?

**Flash Back**

Shizuka se précipita sur la porte qui venait de sonner, doublant Miyaki. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

- Hanabi ! Spirit ! Maka !

- Bonsoir Shizuka, dit joyeusement la dénommé Hanabi alors que Maka, dans ses bras, tendait ses bras vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs

- Siuka ! Siuka !

- Bonsoir.

Une personne apparu derrière Shizuka. Se retournant vers son mari Eichi, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant que son fils n'était pas là.

- Où est Soul ?

- Il ne veux pas venir.

Shizuka leva les yeux juste au-dessus, là où se trouvait la chambre de son fils. Son mari la prit par la taille, la collant à lui alors que Spirit prenait la parole :

- C'est pas grave, Maka a l'habitude de jouer seule.

Madame Evans se retourna vers son ami, le foudroyant du regard alors qu'Eichi accompagnait Maka et sa mère vers le salon.

- MAKA NE DEVRAIT JUSTEMENT PAS AVOIR L'HABITUDE ! PERE INDIGNE !

Il recula face à sa colère et sourit doucement.

- Excuse-moi, je fairais plus attention maintenant.

La jeune femme se calma et accompagna Spirit jusqu'au salon où Miyaki avait apporté du thé. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et, soudain, leur visage heureux disparurent. Comprenant qu'ils allaient parler de chose grave, Shizuka prit Maka et l'emmena ailleurs pour jouer avec elle puisque son fils refusait de le faire.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Il y a longtemps, Spirit et Hanabi venait ici avec Maka mais tu refusais de jouer avec elle. Tu te souviens, demanda Shizuka avec colère.

Il eu un sourire d'excuse pour Maka, s'excusant d'avoir eu peur d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Soudain, une voix résonna :

- T'es vraiment pas un gentleman, mon cher petit frère.

Les deux amis se retournèrent, l'une étonnée et l'autre un peu blasé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris-bleu se tenait sur le pas de la porte, accompagné par une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris-bleu également. Soul présenta rapidement les deux personnes.

- Maka, Edward et Yuuri. Yuuri et Edward, Maka.

Le frère de Soul s'approcha d'un bond de Maka, prenant sa main et posant ses lèvres dessus. Soul tressaillit mais ne fit rien. Edward continua :

- Tu es donc Maka Albarn. Tu as bien grandi et tu es devenue belle dis donc.

La manieuse rougit, pas habitué à tous ses compliments. Yuuri se rapprocha de Soul et dit

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, onii-sama ?

D'un coup, il rougit et se retourna furieusement vers sa sœur, lui hurlant dessus :

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !!!

- A d'autres...

Shizuka ramena le silence d'un raclement de gorge lorsque un petit frappement sur la porte se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux miels et aux yeux verts. Maka ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama :

- Maman !

La jeune femme lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Puis elle fit signe à Shizuka qui envoya les quatre enfants dehors. Yuuri emmena Maka un peu plus loin pour lui parler et Edward s'adressa à Soul :

- Hanabi-sama est certainement là pour accepter ma demande.

- Ta... Demande ?

- Celle d'épouser Maka-chan.

Soul réagit violement.

- Pas question. Elle est à Shibusen pour encore deux ans.

- Mère a téléphoner à Shinigami-sama. Tout est arranger.

- Pas question c'est clair ???

- Pourquoi, tu l'aimes ?

- Je... Je... Euh... Je...

Edward sourit, son plan avait l'air de marcher. Son petit frère rougissait à un tel point qu'il cru que celui-ci allait s'évanouir. Finalement d'une petite voix, celui-ci dit :

- Oui...

L'aîné Evans explosa de rire. Il fit un signe au buisson. Yuuri et Maka, toute rouge, sortirent du buisson. L'arme devins de plus en plus rouge, comprenant que celle qu'il aimait avait tout entendu, de sa crise de jalousie jusqu'à la déclaration. Il se tourna vers son frère, plus que furieux.

- Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ?

- Juste que Mère vous observait depuis un petit moment et qu'elle et Hanabi-sama ont pensés à une stratégie. En vérité, je n'ai jamais demander à épouser Maka-chan et Shinigami-sama n'a jamais entendu parler de Mère. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène.

Soul n'osait pas regarder Maka et celle-ci faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la mouche qui volait à côté d'eux. Edward et Yuuri s'éclipsèrent, faisant un rapport à sa mère et à son amie. Maka s'approcha doucement de son ami.

- C'est... C'est vrai ce que tu as dit.

- Oui.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment puis, doucement, Soul embrassa Maka puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ils finirent par se séparer et rentrer dans la maison Evans, main dans la main. Le fils cadet ne s'énerva pratiquement pas lorsqu'il vit sa mère et le reste qui les regardaient avec de grand sourire. Maka et Soul rentrèrent chez eux et s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous faire un dessin.


	3. OS 3

**Pourquoi toi ?**

Pourquoi toi ?

Je leur en veux. Mais je n'y peux rien.

Pourquoi toi ?

Cette mission, ce cours extra-scolaire.

Pourquoi toi ?

Je ne voulais pas. J'ai tenté de refuser la mission.

Pourquoi toi ?

Ils t'en croyaient tous capable.

Pourquoi toi ?

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Pourquoi toi ?

Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Mais c'est trop dur.

Pourquoi toi ?

Moi, pauvre arme nommé Soul.

Pourquoi toi ?

Pourquoi t'ont-ils choisi toi ?

Pourquoi toi ?

Et surtout, pourquoi tu dois servir de petite amie à Kid.

Pourquoi toi ?

Je ne peux le supporter. Que tu l'embrasse.

Pourquoi toi ?

Et oui, je suis jaloux.

Pourquoi toi ?

Black Star s'approcha du panneau où toutes les missions étaient accrochés. Il remarqua qu'une mission avait été pris par Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul et Maka.

But de la mission : Deux d'entre eux doivent se passer pour amant et les trois autres comme leur serviteurs.

Black Star ricana. C'est Soul qui devait être jaloux que se soit Kid et Maka qui jouent le rôle des amants.


	4. OS 4

**Jalousie  
**

La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir que Maka était déjà dehors. Soul, qui venait juste de se réveiller, la regarda sortir sans comprendre. Kid et Black Star s'approchèrent. Black Star demanda :  
- Oy Soul, elle a quoi Maka ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Elle a un rendez-vous, répondit une voix.  
Ils se retournèrent vers Tsubaki, suivi par Liz et Patty.  
- Comment ça un rendez-vous, demanda Soul.  
- Elle nous en a parler. Elle a un rendez-vous avec un gars à la place principale, répondit à son tour Liz.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ce gars risque de te piquer Maka, lui dit Kid en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE !!!  
Soul, plus que furieux, se leva et sortit de la salle sous les regards rigolards de ses amis.

_- M'en fiche, elle peut sortir avec qui elle veux, j'en ais rien à faire...  
_Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la place principale sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Là, il vit Maka et le jeune homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Les cheveux courts, rouge, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Se décidant à partir avant que sa manieuse le remarque, il fit demi-tour et se rendit dans son appartement.

Lorsque Maka rentra, il faisait déjà nuit. Les joues rouge, en train de rire, elle semblait heureuse. Soul eu l'envie d'étrangler le garçon avait qui elle avait rendez-vous. Au lieu de ça, il resta assis à regarder la télé.  
- Passez, une bonne après-midi Soul ?  
- Toi t'as du bien t'amuser.  
Surprise et en colère par le ton sec qu'il avait prit, elle se tourna vers lui.  
- C'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai pas le droit de passer une après-midi tranquille.  
- C'est pas ça...  
- Alors quoi ? T'es jaloux ?  
Il se leva d'un bond.  
- Surement pas ! Jaloux de lui ? Et qui voudrait de toi à part quelqu'un de désespéré ?  
Il se figea en se rendant compte de se qu'il avait dit, sur le coup de la colère et, il devait bien le reconnaître, de la jalousie qui le dévorait littéralement. Elle avait ses yeux cachés par ses mèches. Soudain, elle le gifla et couru hors de l'appartement lâchant au passage un « Soul no Baka ! ». Ce dernier soupira, qu'elle soirée de m...e.

Le lendemain, Maka n'était toujours pas rentrer. Soul sortit faire un match de basket avec ses amis mais il était toujours dans ses pensées. Alors que ça faisait la dixième fois qu'il loupait une passe, Black Star s'adressa à lui :  
- Oy, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?  
- Rien, c'est juste que Maka et moi on s'est disputés et elle n'est toujours pas revenu.  
- Ahhh ! Les disputes de couples !  
- Ferme-là Kid, lui répondit l'arme aux cheveux blancs.  
- Je suis sure qu'elle attendait que tu sois parti au basket pour revenir. Va à l'appartement et vois, le rassura Tsubaki.  
L'arme les remercia et se dirigea vers l'appartement. En entrant, il vit que Tsubaki avait raison, Maka était de retour, assise à table en train de lire un livre. Elle ne leva même pas la tête vers lui, même pas un mot. Après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole :  
- Ecoute Maka, je suis désolé.

- C'est vrai c'était stupide d'être jaloux mais ça m'a énervé.

- Maka ?

- Décidé à faire la tête. J'aurais essayer.  
- Je rêve...  
- Hein ?  
- JE REVE, TU M'AS INSULTEE ET TU T'ATTEND A CE QUE JE TE PARDONNE SI FACILEMENT. TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?  
- Maka, je...  
- JE ME FICHE DE TES EXCUSES. VA MOURIR EN ENFER, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !  
Elle se leva et s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre mais quelque chose la retint. Il la retenait par le bras. Contient de combien il lui avait fait mal, il tenait absolument à se faire pardonner. Elle se débattit mais il la tenait trop fermement.  
- Je sais que tu me pardonneras pas facilement. Mais j'étais jaloux tu peux comprendre ça non ? Tu as déjà été jaloux. Ça te fait faire des trucs stupide. Et te disputer avec la personne que tu aimes en fait partit.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de se faire pardonner, Maka devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle se calma. Il releva la tête et l'observa et attendit qu'elle lui pardonne. Il s'attendait à tout. Qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle lui tape avec son livre ou au contraire qu'elle s'excuse. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'elle l'embrassait. Après un moment de surprise, il passa ses bras dans le dos et la colla un peu plus à lui tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il se décollèrent, tout rouge. Après un petit silence, Soul demanda :  
- Et le gars avec qui tu étais ?  
- C'est mon frère espèce d'idiot, lui répondit-elle en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivi par son arme.  
Il se colla de nouveau à elle.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi espèce de jaloux !


	5. OS 5

Maka le sentait mal. Depuis peu elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant c'était le rêve pour elle. Elle sortait avec son arme depuis maintenant 1 mois. Elle avait revu sa mère depuis un petit moment. Sa mère avait un nouveau compagnon et futur mari. Son père avait arrêté de l'embêter. Elle avait d'excellentes notes. Tout était le paradis. Alors pourquoi ? Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans son appartement. Elle appela son petit ami mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Un peu inquiète, elle entra dans leur chambre… et resta pétrifié d'horreur. Son petit ami… Son petit ami dormait et dans ses bras reposait une fille. Il la trompait ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle sortit de l'appartement en courant. Les larmes coulaient. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais ses pas la menait dans un endroit où elle se réfugiait souvent avant. La forêt. Elle quitta le chemin et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle vit l'arbre et grimpa. Elle laissa toutes ses larmes couler. Enfin, lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, elle se senti fatiguée. Elle se cala et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla en sentant une main la secouer doucement. Reconnaissant Kid, elle se réfugia dans ses bras, manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux. Celui-ci, à deux doigts de s'évanouir et rouge comme une tomate, réussi à lui demander avec une voix à peu près normal :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maka ?

- C'est Soul ! Il m'a… trompé !

- Quoi ? Soul ?

- Oui. Je l'ai vu ! Je… C'est un enfoiré !

- Calme-toi.

Doucement, il la berça. Elle se calma lentement. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Kid ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- A ton service.

Elle rit doucement. Il sentit une tempête se déclarer dans son bas ventre. Il se sentait mal. Il savait qu'il rougissait de plus en plus. Elle allait finir par le remarquer. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

- Kid ?

Et voilà, elle l'avait remarqué.

- Oui ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

- T'es sur de ne pas avoir de fièvre ?

- Non je suis sérieuse.

- Tu veux te venger mais ça ne servira à rien.

- Mais pourquoi tu penses ça. Je te demande seulement si je peux t'embrasser.

- Tu es surement malade il faut que tu…

Elle lui avait coupé la parole. Après un temps de surprise, il répondit à son baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Finalement, Maka rompit le contact.

- Je te remercie Kid. Je voulais te dire. Avant de l'avoir aimé, je t'ai aimé toi et je t'aime toujours. Je vais y aller. Je vais aller le plus loin possible de lui. Adieu, Kid. Espérons que l'on se revoit dans le futur.

Avant que le jeune homme n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, elle descendit de l'arbre et disparu dans les bois en direction de la ville. Maka Albarn disparu de la circulation une heure après. Kid a été la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Soul Eater a annoncé à tous qu'il sortait avec une fille… et qui s'est fait mettre en pièces par ses amis mais ça, personne ne le sait même pas l'arme aux cheveux blancs.

Et voilà. Je l'ai mis.

Kairi ! Tu peux me chercher plusieurs torchons et ouvrir les fenêtres ? Merci. Aller Soul arrête de pleurer tu vas finir par vraiment nous inonder.

Bye

Ren-chan


End file.
